Stay Alive: Naruto Style
by xXDollMasterHisokaXx
Summary: You die in the game... you die for real.  Watch as the evil of Elizabeth Bathory unleashes it's wrath on the cast of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I did not create Stay Alive. I have a copy of the dvd but that's it. Please don't sue me!**

**Summary: You die in the game... you die for real. Watch as the evil of Elizabeth Bathory unleashes it's wrath on the cast of Naruto.**

**Warning: There will be slight yaoi waaaaaay later on. There are only hints right now. There is heavy swearing. You've been warned.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A young man with jet black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail walked slowly up the steps of an old mansion. Holding his lantern in front of him, he slowly opened the large door into the house. He was met with emptiness and silence. He looked left and right, still seeing nothing. He decided to move on. The man continued forward down a long corridor adorned with old pictures and a broken mirror. Upon closer inspection of the mirror, the man could have sworn he saw a little girl covered in blood reflecting in it's broken shards. He whipped around, finding no one. He walked forward a bit to find a strange picture. The portrait was of a woman with dark hair pulled into a bun, dressed in red, with her head down, and what appeared to be two infants severely injured. As he turned his back on the portrait, a strange rumbling could be heard as the woman looked up and her face changed to a dark purple.

The man entered another hallway and turned right. He walked a little ways before hearing the rumbling from earlier. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. He saw nothing at first, but slowly a dark silouhette of the woman from the portrait appeared a long way down the corridor. She started walking slowly toward the man, and as he lifted his lantern to get a good look at the woman, it went out. The man panicked as a few seconds of light showed the woman hurrying toward him with her arms outstretched. Another flash of light and the woman was right in his face. The man gave a yell and turned on his heels, running back down the hall and toward the door. Before he could make it in time, the door closed on him and locked itself tight. The man looked to the staircase to the left of him and witnessed a small girl crawling on the side of the wall. He quickly turned to his right to see three girls covered in blood running toward him. He gasped and ran up the stairs closest to him into another corridor. A little ways down the corridor stood another bloody young girl. 'When is this going to end?!' the man thought desperately. He ran into the room on his right and froze at the sight. The room was covered in blood, from ceiling to floor. A bloody woman's corpse was hanging from a hook jutting out of the ceiling and another male was lying on what was either a bed or a table. The man was too frightened to tell the difference.

Fearing for his life, the man turned around, only to be grabbed by the woman in red. She pushed him over the banister of the staircase, where his neck was caught in a chain of some sort. His body gave a hard jar as his neck snapped, his body now hanging limply in the air. The body stopped swinging as the words GAME OVER spread across the screen of the computer. The man that had been playing the game looked startled and was too busy staring at the screen to notice a ghostly face form behind him and then slowly evaporate like mist.

In another house, a phone suddenly sprang to life. A man with short raven hair that stuck out in the back picked it up. "How was it?" the man asked the person on the other line. "I played this new game called 'Stay Alive. Seriously, man, the sickest shit since 'Fatal Frame'. It was creepy. Really creepy." It was the same man who had been hung in the game. He went by the name of Sai. Uchiha Sasuke, Sai's friend, sighed as he leaned back in his computer chair. Sai was obviously freaked, considering the speed of what he said next. "Areyougonnamakeitoverhere?Canyoucomeover?Youwannacomeover?" Sasuke smirked to himself as he replied, "Dude, I'll come up this weekend, we'll burn it solid." "I'llseeyouthisweekend!" Sasuke smirked. "Late." he said, before hanging up. Meanwhile, Sai put his phone down and continued to stare at his computer screen. He leaned in a bit closer to get a better examination, and looked up as the light slowly flickered out. He jumped a bit as a loud clap of thunder rocked the house.

Sai started toward the stairs, and as he did he began to hear some sort of banging. As he started up the first few steps, he threw himself against the wall as another boom of thunder sounded. He continued to walk up the stairs, the banging getting louder as he ascended. He walked slowly to the door he thought the banging was coming from. He nervously reached out his hand and grabbed the doorknob, yanking the door open. He immediately regretted what he did. His two friends, Kankuro and Ino, who had stayed over to play the video game with him, were making love. At the sound of the door being opened, Kankuro turned around and Sai almost burst out laughing. For some odd reason, he was wearing a pig mask. He pulled it off as he spoke.

"Shit, man. Don't you knock?" Kankuro already looked furious, and Sai knew better than to laugh now. "All right. Whoops," he replied emotionlessly to Kankuro's outburst. He rapped his knuckles on the doorframe and smirked. "Shut the door, perv." Ino growled at him. "I found you guys in the game. You got it good." Sai told them, shaking his head in a regretful way. Kankuro rolled his eyes. "We haven't played for hours." He shooed Sai away with his hand. Ino spoke up. "Sai, sweetie, we have got to get you a woman." Sai glared. "So, what's up? What's next? You wanna watch or...?" Kankuro asked, slipping the pig mask back on. Sai made a disgusted look and turned away. "No, that's cool. Just try not to ruin my parents' sheets, ok?" Kankuro turned and continued his work as Sai quickly shut the door.

Sai lay in his bed, in a deep sleep. He didn't feel like he was dreaming until he saw flashes of seeing Ino and Kankuro's body, hanging by his neck, and the woman in red again. He bolted up in his bed, drenched in sweat. He tried to switch on his light, but figured the power was out and just got out of bed to get a drink. He grabbed a lighter on his way out so he could see. Sai slowly made his way down stairs, lighter lit and in front of him. As he came to the mirror near the bottom, he saw a flash of the woman from the game and gave a yell, almost dropping the lighter in the process. As he steadied himself, he realized there was nothing there. He walked down the hallway toward the kitchen, completely shaken up, looking over his shoulder from time to time. "Ok..." he suddenly whipped around as he heard the rumbling sound from earlier. He looked around for a minute before shaking his head and heading into the kitchen. "This is not real. Don't freak." he told himself.

He opened the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of milk. Behind him, a black shadow was watching him closely. Sai walked out into the hallway, drinking his glass of milk, when he heard the rumbling yet again. He stopped walking and slowly turned around. "Hello?" he asked the darkness. He heard nothing but the rumbling. A black shadowed started to come into view. "Hello?" Sai asked again, still receiving no answer. The shadow moved closer still. "Kankuro?" he questioned, wondering if it was just his friend and his girlfriend playing tricks on him. "Ino?" Still no reply. The shadow had taken the shape of a woman now. That was it. Sai through his glass at the shadow and began to run. He started up the stairs, yelling, "Kankuro! No!" The shadow passed by the now shattered mirror.

"Please!" yelled Sai as he burst into his friends' room. "Oh!" Sai was met with a terrible sight. The room looked _exactly _like it had in the game. Blood was everywhere. Ino's nude body was hanging from the ceiling, Kankuro dead on the bed. Sai almost vomitted at the sight. He slowly backed away from the room, only to have his neck snagged on a metal chain. He screamed as he fell backward, breaking the banister of the stairs. His body gave a violent jar, his neck snapping. Sai's body swung back and forth limply from the chain. The horror had begun...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me if you want to continue in a review! X3


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke made his way to his boss's office. He had called for him for some unknown reason he had a bad feeling. He just hoped his boss wasn't in one of his 'moods'. Sasuke shuffled through his reports as he walked casually down the hall. His assistant walked up to him. "That was fast," she told him in a surprised tone. Sasuke smiled as he handed the papers in his arms to her. "Hi. How are you?" he asked her. She ignored his question and asked, "Did you take care of the Marina report?" Sasuke sighed. "I was just about to." he replied. She turned around and said, "Oh, don't bother." They continued to walk down the hall. "He wants to see you right away, and he's in one of his moods." Sasuke grimaced as she opened the door to the office for him. "Happy birthday, by the way." he said quietly. She smiled at him and replied, "Merci, darling." She quietly shut the door behind him.

Sasuke slowly walked to his boss's, Shikamaru Nara, desk and said, "Hi." Shikamaru turned around in his chair to face Sasuke. He didn't seem very happy. He threw a folder on his desk. Sasuke spoke nervously. "I- I was just gonna..." Shikamaru cut him off. "Over a month." He stood up and looked Sasuke in the eye without blinking. "That's how long I've been working on this. Right? That's, uh... That's one hundred... that's one hundred hours." Sasuke nodded, biting his lip. "I'm sorry. I'll finish the marina report as soon as possible." Shikamaru looked a bit confused. "The ma... The what?" he asked. Sasuke blinked and asked slowly, "Marina report?" Shikamaru laughed and Sasuke smiled a bit with relief, realizing this is not what Shikamaru was wanting to discuss.

"Sasuke. You know what? Have a seat. Enjoy yourself, OK?" Shikamaru instructed as he guided Sasuke into a chair near his desk. Before Sasuke could reply, Shikamaru continued. "All right, listen to me now, OK? I hired you for one reason, and one reason only." Sasuke nodded, the anxiety beginning to rebuild itself, until, "Now, the walk-through says I dump the ammo and the boss dies." Sasuke blinked for a minute before asking awkwardly, "I'm sorry. We're not still talking about Silent Hill 4, are we?" Shikamaru gave him a look as if he just asked if he was still his boss. He answered in the same tone. "Yes." Sasuke laughed softly and leaned back. "Ok. Damn. All right." He thought about his response before answering, "I don't know what else to tell you. You got the hyperblaster?" Shikamaru walked to the window while listening to Sasuke. He was passing back and forth around his office, feeling a bit annoyed. "Do I look like an asshole? Yes, I have the hyperblaster." he replied. Sasuke laughed nervously and said, "Right, OK. Yeah, dump it. I mean, it's got unlimited ammo, nulifies the..." Sasuke trailed off for a second before continuing. "Hey, can I get tomorrow off?" "Let me think about that." Shikamaru replied, massaging the bridge of his nose and still pacing. "No, no, no. I need it to get to the final boss." he told Sasuke, referring to the weapon in their discussion. Sasuke smirked. "Beat her straight up. It's the way God intended."

Shikamaru smirked. "You know, Sasuke, if you put as much effort into clerking as you did into gaming, you could end up like me someday. You know that, right?" Sasuke flashed a quick look of disbelief. "OK." Shikamaru laughed. "All right, you can take tomorrow. How do I do it?" Sasuke continued to explain. "It's easier to kill her without the blaster. So lose it before going down the stairs. She'll die on her own. Game over." Shikamaru laughed again. "All right. OK. Hey, man, are you hip to this PDA sex thing?" Sasuke blinked and held back a laugh as he replied, "I haven't got into that." Just then, Sasuke's assistant walked in. "You've got a phone call, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled with relief, clearly hearing enough ranting from his video game addicted boss. "Thank you."

Sasuke picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?" He listened to what the person on the other line was telling him in complete and utter disbelief. "What?" e asked quietly, as if he was about to burst into tears. The police had found Sai, Kankuro, and Ino all dead in Sai's house. Sasuke slowly hung up the phone, and left immediately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat among a crowd of crushed people at the funeral. Numerous people were crying, others were trying their best to hold it in. Sasuke walked over to his friend's mother and hugged her. She said in a strangled voice, "Sasuke. I'm so glad you came. It means so much to me." Sasuke nodded sadly and shook hands with some of the guests he didn't know too well. The vicar began the ceremony. "Today we lay to rest, Sai, a young man whose life was tragically taken from us. But let us find comfort in knowing the Lord welcomes Sai into his kingdom." Sasuke slowly turned his head to see a strange boy with spiky blonde hair and three scars on each cheek take a picture of him. The boy caught Sasuke's gaze and smiled at him apologetically.

After the burying of Sai's body, Sasuke was leaning against the wall of the church when the boy walked up to him. He tapped him on the shoulder gently. Sasuke turned around just as the strange blonde took another picture of him. The boy laughed nervously as he took the polaroid out of the camera and started to wave it in the air so it would show up. "Did... did you just take a picture of me?" Sasuke asked, a bit shocked by the boy's actions. "I did." the boy replied. "There are so many crying faces at this funeral and you seem the saddest, but you weren't crying. So I took a picture." The boy held up the polaroid he had just taken. Sasuke nodded. The blonde averted his eyes for a moment. "You and Sai must have been close." he said to Sasuke, inspecting his face a bit. "Yeah, we were." Sasuke replied. Then he continued. "I mean, we _were_ so close, but..." he trailed off as he looked toward the funeral." The blonde boy nodded apologetically.

Sasuke blinked before asking, "Did you know Sai?" The boy looked up and replied, "Kinda. I grew up with Ino back in Osaka. I was supposed to hang out with her that night..." Sasuke looked a bit surprised. "Really? Yeah, so was I." The boy sighed and averted his eyes toward the ground. "I always thought I'd be taking pictures on her wedding day, not her funeral." Just then, Sai's littler sister Yai walked up. The blonde nodded toward Yai and said, "Looks like you're up." Sasuke turned to Yai and said, "Yai. Hi." He gently hugged her as she spoke her greeting. "How are you? God, look at you. You're so grown-up. How are you doing?" Yai smiled gently. "I'm OK. Um, here." She held up a brown leather bag that looked oddly familiar. Sasuke took it and looked at it for a moment. "This is your brother's bag. You don't want this?" Yai shook her head and replied, "Well, mom and dad won't let me play those video games. They were gonna toss 'em. You know, they're too violent." Yai wiped a few tears that were forming in her eyes. "Besides, he would want you to have 'em." Sasuke smiled sadly. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around Yai in a brotherly hug. "Take care, all right?" Yai nodded. The blonde boy, who had been standing there listening, took a picture of the two people hugging.

Sasuke watched as the blonde wrote a name and phone number on a piece of paper. He held it out ot him. "Here, if you need to talk, that's my number." Sasuke took the slip of paper and read the name Naruto on it. He looked up to see the blonde called Naruto walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke entered a packed cafe that was owned by his two friends. He looked around at all the people drinking different beverages and playing with their cells or PDAs. As he walked to the counter, a girl with blonde hair put up in four different ponytails looked up from her book and stood up. "Hey, sunshine." she greeted Sasuke. "Didn't think you'd be back so soon." Sasuke put the back of Sai's things on the counter and turned to the girl. "Give us a kiss." the girl said softly. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed both of his cheeks. The girl's name was Temari. Her parents had passed down this cafe to her and her brother. They had all been friends for a long time. "Sorry, Sasuke. Are you OK?" Temari looked concerned for her friend. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I don't know. It's hard to believe."

A boy with flaming red hair cut short walked around the corner. "Tragedy, Sasuke. I tell you bro, first your parents, now this." He walked behind the counter. "God dealt the straws and gave you a short one, man." Temari looked furious. "You know, Gaara, the problem with your mouth is that stupid insensitive shit comes out of it. You're an idiot." Gaara stared at his sisters before continuing. "Be strong- that's all I'm saying. You know what I mean, bro?" he asked, turning to Sasuke. "You're a rock. I love you." he meant it in a brotherly way. Sasuke nodded. "I love you, too." Gaara turned back to Temari. "Who talks to their brother like that anyway?" he asked her with a hurt expression. "Somebody with an idiot for a brother." she replied angrily. "Oh, my God, you're a terrible person." Gaara cried. Temari sat back on the counter.

"So, do they know what happened yet?" she asked Sasuke. "All I know is that he was murdered. Him and two of his friends." Gaara popped up out of nowhere. "Holy fucking shit. Really?" Temari sighed, annoyed. She looked over to Sai's bag. "What's in the bag?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Video games, pictures, crap like that." "From him?" Temari asked as she began to look inside. "Yeah." Temari pulled out a photo album and turned a few pages. "No shit, is this you two?" she asked in an amusing voice. "Yeah." Sasuke laughed. The picture was of two young boys who looked sort of alike. Temari giggled. "Look at that." Gaara pulled out a lighter and lit it. "Lighter works." he said. Sasuke winced at the sight of the flame. Memories of the fire that killed his mother flashed in his head. "Gorgeous." Gaara complemented the flame. "Dude, you can keep that if you like." Sasuke said, backing away slowly.

Gaara quickly closed the lighter. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." he said with a bit too much sarcasm in his voice. Temari looked at Sasuke and said, "You must have been adopted." Gaara held the lighter above his head. "Thank you, Sai." He then began looknig through the video games that were in the bag. "So he was a real gamer?" "Yeah" Sasuke craned his neck to see what Gaara was doing. "Any good titles in the bag?" the red head asked. "I'm not sure. Check it out." Gaara pulled out a box that had a piece of paper taped to it that read 'Stay Alive' in red marker. "Goddamn, ya'll." he said, holding the box up. Temari looked at the box. "'Stay Alive'? Never heard of it." Sasuke nodded and sighed. "Yeah, that was the game he was playing out the night he died. He asked me to come over and play. I totally blew him off." Sasuke looked down and felt regret wash over him.

"Sasuke, come on. You didn't know." Temari said softly. "I know. It's just..." Gaara cut him off. "How'd he get his hands on it?" Gaara was getting a little excited. "He did some beta-testing." Sasuke replied. Gaara scoffed. "I beta-tested for a while. It sucked." Gaara sat by Sasuke and smirked. "Let's burn a round for Sai." Sasuke shook his head. "I told you, that'd be weird. That was the last thing he was doing." Gaara put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sack up, bro. If Sai was indeed testing this game, that means it it barely legal. This could be nice. Everybody likes to touch something for the first time." Sasuke smiled and laughed a bit. "Fine. We meet up at my house tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Sasuke was busing doing the dishes. Suddenly, he heard a strange clattering noise. He turned off the water to hear it more clearly. He started toward his door, hearing the noises grow louder. He looked through the peep hole in his door. Nothing. "Hey!" Sasuke jumped. "Jesus Christ!" A boy with a black bowl cut and huge eyes was staring back at him through the peep hole. Sasuke opened the door with the chain still locked. "Can Sasuke come out and play?" the boy asked teasingly. Sasuke sighed. "Lee, you scared the crap outta me, man." Lee rolled his eyes. "Why, yes, I'd love to come in. Thank you for asking." Sasuke unlocked the door and let Lee in.

"I wanna make sure we're all set up." Lee was carrying everything the group needed to play this new game. "So... I'm sorry, you know, about your friend and all. It..." Lee searched his mind for the right word. "...stinks." Sasuke smirked. "Thanks, man. Look, it's all good. No worries. It'll be good to hang out with you guys, get my mind off things." As Lee set his stuff down, Gaara and Temari walked into the door. As Temari walked in, she asked sweetly, "Dollface, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Walking in from behind her came Naruto. He laughed nervously. Sasuke smiled. "Hey, you made it. Temari, fellas, this is Naruto." Naruto smiled and waved shyly. "He's kind of a friend of Sai's. He's gonna hang out for a while." Gaara smirked. "Sup, mama?" he asked Naruto. Naruto smiled. "What's up?" Then he quickly turned to Sasuke and whispered in his ear, "I have to pee." Sasuke blushed a bit. "Oh, yeah. It's right down the hallway." he explained, pointing to the restroom.

Gaara smirked as Naruto walked down the hall. "Boy has got body karate going on." Temari rolled her eyes. "Shut up." Everyone knew Gaara was bisexual, and no one really had a problem with it. "Sasuke, try not to fuck this one up." Temari flipped Gaara off. Gaara hit Lee in the arm. "Don't touch me, A-hole." Gaara resisted the urge to burst out laughing. "'A-hole', dude?" Lee rolled his eyes and sighed as if talking to a three year old. "Profanity is for the feeble-minded." he replied matter-of-factly. "Sorry I offended you... fuck-ass." Gaara burst out laughing. "Ready for a good night, bro?" Lee continued to fix the gaming system as he replied. "I can't stay too late. I gotta suss out a Naughty Network glitch for the theatre pledges." (A/N: I have NO CLUE what that means! XD) Gaara could not believe this kid. "You could also take the skirt off and join us playing this virgin game. Would you?" Lee looked at him. "Virgin?" Gaara nodded. "Yes." Lee shook his head. "Shoot, I really shouldn't." Gaara stared him down for about ten seconds before Lee said, "OK, I'll figure something out."

Temari spoke up. "So what's with the paparazzi?" Sasuke smirked. "It's OK, Mom. His one and only experience in town would be a funeral. Don't worry, you're still the queen bee." Temari sat on the couch and scoffed. "Anyone who says size doesn't matter never played a third-person shooter." She turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Can I have a 42-incher? You know I like the big ones..." Sasuke laughed. "Per usual, that's too much information." Then realization dawned on Sasuke. There was no toilet paper in the bathroom. "Oh, shit! Oh, man." He jumped up to get Naruto some t.p. When he was gonna, Gaara turned to Temari and said, "You're a whore."

Sasuke grabbed some toilet paper and walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Yeah?" came Naruto's soft voice. Sasuke blushed a little. "Naruto, I'm sorry... the toilet paper is out." "Oh, shoot. Is it under the sink?" Sasuke laughed nervously. "That would be the appropriate place, but no, actually, I've got it." Naruto laughed. "OK. Just pass it through the door." Sasuke blushed a bit brighter. "You want me to...?" "The door." Naruto giggled softly. "All right." Sasuke was scarlet by now. He opened the door but didn't look in as he passed the toilet paper. He felt Naruto take it from his hand and heard him say, "Arigatou."

Sasuke just kinda stood there for a moment before he heard Naruto ask, "Do you wanna close the door?" Sasuke snapped out of his trance. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." He closed the door. "Did you guys grow up together?" Naruto asked. "We met playing Unreal Tournament online." Sasuke waited for a reply but didn't receive one. "You know, Unreal Tournament... Right, you don't play." Naruto opened the door and smiled. "I can dig it." Sasuke smiled a little and shook his head. "I'll let you finish. Just hold the handle down for at least five seconds." Naruto giggled. "OK." He closed the door again. When the door was closed, Sasuke asked himself, "What the fuck is my problem?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooo is our dear Sasuke falling in lurve? X3 Read on and find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was sitting in front of the screen, ready to play. "Hey." Everyone looked up to see Naruto snap a photo of them. He laughed and sat down by Sasuke. Lee began to put on an arm wrap that he wore everytime he played a video game. "God, that thing is gay." Gaara commented. Lee glared at him. Gaara smirked. "And it smells." Lee ignored him. "Don't worry, I'll get your back." Sasuke was saying to Naruto, seeing as how he wasn't much of a gamer. Gaara spoke. "Sweet Sebastian Bach, I wanna play!" Lee moved his thumbs around as if playing already. "Bossman hooking up?" Sasuke put on his mic and asked, "Shika, you signed in? You there?" Shikamaru could be seen in his office sniffing something through a dollar before quickly sitting up. "Fuck, that burns." He laughed and whistled before saying, "No, I'm here." As he typed in his username and password into his computer, he explained, "Loretta called my wife, told her I got caught up in a partner meeting." Gaara laughed. "Get dirty, old man." "Not cool."

"All right, guys. Enough chatter. The name of this game is Stay Alive. We don't know much else, other than we're not supposed to have it." Gaara smiled maliciously. He leaned over Temari and turned out a lamp. Lee was about to get up when Gaara pushed him back into his seat. "Sit back down." Then, before handing Lee his controller, Gaara licked it and shoved it in his chest. "Bro!" Lee exclaimed. Gaara laughed. "Let's do it." Lee grimaced. "Dude." "Put your hands on it." Lee groaned. "Disgusting." "Touch it." Sasuke laughed as the game finally started. The words Stay Alive appeared on the screen in glowing red letters. A strange book slowly dissolved onto the screen and opened to the first page. It read, _'The Prayer of Elizabeth, _in what looked like blood. Sasuke tried pushing every button on his controller, but the screen didn't change.

"She's stubborn. Isn't letting me get to the game." Naruto pointed to the screen. "Maybe you're supposed to read that prayer right there." Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy and Temari laughed. Naruto shrugged. "Just a thought." Lee rolled his eyes. "Voice-activated? No way. That's next generation technology." Naruto sighed. "OK." Sasuke shook his head and slowly read, "_Come to me, clouds." _The sentence he had just read dissolved from the book. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Whoa." Gaara was stunned and getting more excited by the second. "What?" Temari asked, bewildered. "It's... it's like a seance or..." Lee spoke, his voice shaking. Gaara interrupted him. "Can we skip this bullshit cinematic foreplay? I wanna fuuuuuck." He said the last word in a high-pitched voice as he pumped his fist in the air.

Sasuke sighed. "OK. Let's go. Everyone say this, right?" Everyone nodded. Shikamaru leaned in a bit closer to his computer so he could read. Everyone began to recite the prayer. "_Come to me, clouds. May you rise as an evil storm born to rip them open. Let the cover of night bear witness and destroy those who resist so they shall harm me not. Let the blood of many cleanse me, preserving beauty eternal, I pray you." _As the last three words dissolved from the screen, the game began. No one noticed the shadow that passed behind the couch. The book closed as a deep and sinister voice spoke. "Welcome. If you're listening to this, it means you've made a grave mistake." As the voice spoke, the game began to customize everyone's character on it's own... "You spoke the words, and soon you will die for it. At this moment, the evil of this place courses through your veins. You have been marked for death. Your choice has brought you here, to Gerouge Plantation. 200 years ago, Countess Elizabeth Bathory opened Gerouge as a finishing school for young..." Temari interrupted, catching everyone's attention. "Gerouge."

"You've heard of it?" Sasuke asked her. "Yeah. Grandma used to tell us if we didn't get home before dark, we'd get taken off..." Gaara nodded. "Yeah, but do you remember Grandma used to wear panties on the outside?" Temari hit Gaara in the head. "Seriously, though, I know this, guys. I've heard this story." The voice on the game continued. "What happened to those girls was so depraved that all accounts were stricken from public record. The evil of Gerouge has been reborn. Your salvation lies beyond the gates of this plantation. Your only chance is this: uncover the horrible truth about Gerouge Plantation and stop the evil. But, in order to do that, you must stay alive." The screen revealed all of their characters at the front enterance of the plantation. What was eerie, was that everyone's character looked exactly like them, and they hadn't touched the controllers. "My God." Naruto said with a shaky voice. Lee had the same idea. "I'm starting to get a little creeped out." "Shut the hell up." Gaara whispered.

Sasuke slowly began to walk forward. Gaara blinked. "Where the hell are you going?" "Just trying to figure it out." Sasuke replied simply. As he took a few more steps, everyone's controller began to vibrate. "What is that?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. Shikamaru slowly picked his vibrating controller up. "You guys feel that?" he asked over the mic. "Hell yeah. Feel it in my pants, baby." Gaara replied. "Must mean we're close to something." Lee spoke as he saw something in the shadows. "Or something's close to us." They watched, a bit panic stricken, as a young girl covered in blood and moving oddly emerged from the fog. It started slowly toward Sasuke. "God, you better pull your weapon, bro." Gaara said. "How about somebody do something? Lee?" Sasuke turned to the youngest of the group. "No, I'm good." Lee laughed nervously.

Sasuke pulled out a crossbow and loaded it. Naruto's eyes widened. "How do you kill her? She's already dead. Look out!" The girl screeched and lunged at Sasuke, who barely shot her in time. The girl stepped back before attacking again. Sasuke shot her again, getting a bit annoyed. She was on the ground, but began to crawl after him. Sasuke growled and shot her in the face. She finally went down, and her body disappeared. The voice spoke again. "When fear cripples you, when death's shadow surrounds you, drop a rose. It will help you stay alive." Where the girl's body was, lay a rose. Sasuke picked it up. "Right. It'll give us a chance to escape ghosts we can't face." Lee said, feeling a bit relieved. Temari nodded. "Undead can't cross the twig of a wild rose." Gaara laughed at his sister. "That is what you learn when you read too much goth chick-lit. Lay off the incense. And the game's fun, but it kind of moves along at a snail's pace."

A few hours later, Gaara was going wild. They were all in some kind of cemetery and they were all shooting wildly at hundreds of dead girls that just kept coming. "Left, go left. Left! On your left! Left! Left! Goddamn it, you noob!" Gaara was shouting orders to Shikamaru on the other end of the mic. He was literally going nail happy. "OK, and you eat my nails, and you eat my nails." Shikamaru was laughing at Gaara talking to himself. "Go round the mausoleum, man. Nice. And eat this." No matter how many Gaara took out, they just kept multiplying. "Come on! Sweet Jesus, these dead bitches are coming out in droves." Gaara watched as Shikamaru moved in front of a door. "Shika, the Bathory tomb, in front of you." Gaara continued to shoot at the ghosts as Shikamaru ran into the door. He began to close it. "Do not close the door, man. Do not close it. No! Oh, my God!" Shikamaru shut out all of the ghosts that Gaara still wanted to kill. He turned around to see an opening leading down into the floor. "Hello, mumsy."

Meanwhile, back in the mansion, Naruto pointed out something. "Whoa, whoa. What's that?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked around. "What's... where?" Naruto pointed again. "There. Is something in that wardrobe?" Sure enough, in the small opening between the twin doors of the wardrobe, a light was shining that was hardly noticable. "Ah, nice eye." Sasuke walked up and opened the doors of the wardrobe. "Congrats, Naru-chan. You popped your cherry." Gaara smirked. Naruto laughed. "It's a secret room or something." Sasuke looked around before pulling out his crossbow and walking up the stairs to his right. When he reached the top, there was a picture of Countess Elizabeth Bathory. Everyone inspected it for a moment before looking down.

"Is that a diary?" Naruto asked as Sasuke picked it up and opened it. "Yeah. The one from the beginning with the prayer in it." Temari replied. "Shika, are you OK?" Sasuke asked over the mic. Shikamaru was lost in thought and it took him a minute to reply. "Yeah... No, I'm good." Shikamaru was walking around in what seemed to be miles of secret underground tunnels. "Are you in those tunnels again? There is no action there. The doors are locked." Gaara explained. Shikamaru shook his head. "Well, they're open now. You know, I'm exploring, tearing shit up." Shikamaru got his weapon ready before he walked into an opened room. "Ownin' fools." he said suddenly. "'Ownin' fools'? Temari asked in an amused voice. "I'm telling you, my controller is vibrating." "You'd better drop a rose." Sasuke instructed.

Shikamaru dropped a rose at the doorway of the room. He began to panic a bit. "Now I'm out... I'm out of... I'm out of goddamn roses, man." He walked into the room cautiously and looked around, feeling anxious. "Tell us what you see before you book it." Lee begged. "Some sort of sick torture room or..." Shikamaru continued to look around. There were hooks hanging from the ceilings, blood everywhere, and a bathtub in the middle of the room. When Shikamaru looked in it, he almost barfed. A dead girl's body was rotting at the bottom. "God, man. I just saw a flash of dead girls, or..." He put his head in his hands for one second before looking back up. A woman in red showed up out of nowhere and grabbed him. "Goddammit, man."

Shikamaru didn't even touch his controller as the woman stabbed his character in the throat with a pair of shears. "Man, she got me." "Who? One of the little girls?" Naruto asked a bit scared. "Some woman, man. I think it was the dame from the painting. You know, that countess. I didn't even get a chance to fight her, man." Shikamaru explained as the words GAME OVER spread across his computer screen. "Where's the torture chamber? 'Cause I want some ass." Gaara asked. "I dunno. I went through a secret entrance." "Hey, are you gonna try and get back in the game?" Sasuke questioned.

Shikamaru thought a moment. "Well..." Before he could finish his sentence, a shadow passed by the window. "Hey, is somebody out there?" Shikamaru asked the darkness. No answer. "Shika, who are you talking to?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know." Shikamaru replied, still staring at the window. "Probably some goddamn rent-a-cop trying to scare the shit out of the living." Shikamaru sat back in his chair, looking back to the screen. "You know what they say. You play the game too long, you start seeing shit. You know, or have seizures." He laughed and rubbed at his eyes. "Games could cause seizures." Lee said. "Perceptive reality, on the other hand, has yielded some interesting studies." Gaara nodded, going along. "And I'm sure you've read them all." Lee smiled. "I have. It seems the longer you play, the more your mind perceives the game world to be a reality. It's interesting, but it's only a theory. But then there's retinal memory, which..." Temari laughed and cut him off. "That is so fascinating, sweetie, but I'm feeling like we should call it a night." Sasuke agreed. "Yeah, some of us have gotta be to work."

"But I just figured out how to strip one of those zombie concubines naked." Lee commented, smiling idiotically. "That is what I'm talking about. How do you do it?" Gaara asked. "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A." Lee replied. Gaara just sat there for a moment before, "Boobs." The all looked at the screen, laughing their heads off. Temari tried to speak between laughter. "Come on, you guys. Sasuke is right. We'll pick it back up tonight." "All right. Shika, you can rejoin us then." Sasuke told his boss. Shikamaru was looking over his shoulder nervously. "Yeah. I'll check my schedule." Sasuke continued. "Thanks again for hanging, you guys. I really needed it." Gaara sighed and held up his controller. "To Sai." Everyone else followed suit.

Shikamaru switched off his computer and checked his reflection in the mirror before walking out of his office and closing his door. As he was walking away, he heard the door open again. He stopped and turned around to see it sitting wide open. He looked around before making his way back to the door. He peeked into is office before jumping in and yelling really loud, trying to scare whoever was in there. Realizing no one was there, he began to laugh. "All right. OK." He closed the door tight and pulled out his keys, only to drop them. As he stooped to pick them up, a shadow appeared down the hall, just staring at him. He stood back up and whipped around, startled. Nothing was there.

Shikamaru chuckled to himself. He looked around again before rubbing his tired eyes. He started out of the building again. "Perceptive reailty." he said to himself as he walked. Before he could make it to the exit, his office door opened again. Shikamaru turned around and started at the door. He was beginning to freak. Just then, another shadow passed in front of the window. Shikamaru turned to see nothing. That's when he heard it. A low, rumbling noise. He blinked and slowly walked back to his office. The rumbling continued. He cautiously walked inside, looking for the source of the noise. He got on his hands and knees and looked under his desk. He slowly reached out his hand and grabbed his controller. The rumbling stopped. He sat up and looked at is controller, an amused smiling breaking out across his face. He looked at his computer too see someone behind him being reflected in the screen. He whipped around and screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuun. What happened to Shika? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive me! I've been forgetting to put my disclaimers up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor did I create Stay Alive. I just have a copy of the dvd. Then end.**

**Summary: You die in the game... you die for real. Watch as the evil of Elizabeth Bathory unleashes it's wrath on the cast of Naruto.**

**Warning: There is going to be yaoi later on. Just a few hints now and then. There is a lot of heavy swearing.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke came into work the next morning to see the place swarming with police. There was at least two cops interrogating each employee. Sasuke looked around in confusion, making his way to Shikamaru's office. Shikamaru's assistant, Loretta ran to Sasuke crying. "Sasuke!" She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked her. "It's Shika." she said in between sobs. Sasuke walked past her into his boss's office where they were flashing polaroids and hurrying around the room... as if it were a crime scene. "Shika?" Sasuke asked, pushing past people. "Shika." A detective with long raven hair similar to his own and cold, red eyes stopped him. "Hey, it's a crime scene. You have to clear out." Sasuke continued to try and push past him. The detective's partner, a scary looking man with blue colored skin and very sharp teeth, pushed him away roughly. He reminded Sasuke of a shark. "Can I get a damn curtain over here?" the detective questioned. "I just spoke to him a few hours ago!" Sasuke exclaimed. The scary man stopped. "Whoa, a few hours ago?" Sasuke shoved him off. "Get off me." The detective and his strange partner led Sasuke over to a chair and had him sit down.

The detective gave him a cup of water. "Thanks." came Sasuke's dull response. The detective sat down next to him and sighed. "I know this kind of thing ain't easy, son. I'm gonna try to be quick about it." Sasuke nodded. The detective continued. "You were here with Mr. Nara last night?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head. "No. I was at my house. We were playing a video game." The detective looked confused. "His wife said that he was working late." Sasuke looked up quickly. "Yeah, sorry. What I meant was, he was playing from here and I was at my place." "Just the two of you?" the detective asked. His partner was watching Sasuke closely. "I was with four friends. We were online." "Uh-huh. Make sure we get those names, Kisame." Kisame nodded. "Roger that." The detective turned back to Sasuke. "Do you live close by?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, uptown. Off Magazine." The detective stared at him. "Really? That's only ten minutes away." he said calmly. "Those figures could place you at the scene of the crime." Kisame said with a smile filled with malice. "Kisame, chill." the detective instructed. "I just wanna know what happened to him." Sasuke said, eyes downcast.

"OK, if you ever need to give me a call, my name is Detective Itachi." the detective said, pulling out his card and handing it to Sasuke. "I may need to speak with you again. And I'm sorry about your friend." Sasuke nodded slightly. "Thanks.." Detective Itachi stood up and walked away. Sasuke sat for a moment, unable to believe what happened. He had lost another friend... He shook his head and looked inside the office. He winced as he saw Shikamaru's body laying on his desk, his throat covered in blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, while playin the game, Gaara discovered something. "Sweet shit! Get a load of this! I think I've found bossman's body." Everyone came running to see what he was talking about. They all looked at the computer screen. Shikamaru's game body looked exactly like it had in real life. "Oh, God!" Naruto winced at the sight. "That's off-putting." Gaara said. "Didn't you just say Shika was stabbed?" Sasuke turned away. "Man, I can't look at this." Gaara laughed. "I think I'll have to quit hanging around you." Temari turned to Sasuke. "I'm sorry." Then she turned to her brother. "Gaara, if you had any less sense, you'd be half a fucking penny. Now shut the goddamn game off." Gaara blinked. "Because we found Shika's body in it?" "It is a horror survival game." Lee said.

"I hate to be a dick, but I think you guys are overreacting a little bit." Naruto glared. "Would you show some respect, man?" Gaara looked at him. "Respect? You pay respect to gamers by gaming, so let's boot it up. To Shika." Sasuke growled. "Stop saying that. You're not playing for Shika or Sai." Naruto agreed. "You didn't even know those guys, right?" Gaara sighed. "Sasuke, if you wanna curl up in the fetal position for the day, fine, but don't expect me to." Then he turned to Naruto. "And as for you, I just met you like goddamn yesterday, so kiss my ass." "Gaara!" Sasuke was pissed. "What?" Gaara glared at everyone. "Look, why don't you guys get out of here and let me play in peace?" Naruto averted his eyes before looking back and saying, "Peace."

Naruto left. Sasuke watched him go out, then got up to follow, Lee following close. Temari sat down and grabbed Gaara's hand. "Hey, take it easy." she said in an angry tone. Gaara sighed. "I'm sorry." Temari hugged her brother around the neck and went outside to check on the others. When she got out there, she stood next to Sasuke before Naruto came and asked, "Are you OK?" Sasuke turned to face him. "I'm just having a hard time, you know?" Naruto nodded. Temari patted Sasuke's back. "Naruto, what's your story? We don't know much about you, other than you've got poor bladder control and can't game for shit." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, I grew up in Osaka. My dad's an architect and my mom's a kindergarten schoolteacher. I'm going to Tokyo University in the fall." Temari nodded. "Sounds like you've got a perfect little family." she said. "I don't know about perfect." Naruto said, smiling.

Temari lit up a cigarette. Sasuke winced as his memories came flooding back. He groaned and stepped back. "Sorry. I'm sorry." Temari apologized. "Are you all right?" Naruto asked, concerned. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. I've got a thing with fire. It's a long story. No big deal." Naruto nodded, understanding that Sasuke didn't really wanna talk about it. Temari looked at Sasuke's troubled expression and asked, "What's up?" Sasuke hesitated before he spoke. "Fnding Shika's body in the game..." Lee looked up from his train of thought. Naruto spoke up. "Look, I'm no gamer, but there are only so many ways you could die in a video game. It's all just really bad timing." Lee shook his head. "Not really." They all looked at him to hear what he had to say.

"In a sense, the timing is bad because he overresponds to deaths. But when you think about it, the coincedence of finding Shika's game body and it's similar to the actual finding of his real body was quite perfect. That's why we're all so freaked out." Back inside, Gaara was busying himself with Stay Alive. "It's better on single player anyway. Dickheads." In the game, he was running around a silent road, seeing nothing. He heard the snort of a horse and quickly hid behind a tree. His controller began to vibrate as he pulled out a mirror. "All right, Countess, let's go." He moved the mirror around until he saw the horse-drawn carriage. "There you are." Right when he said that, the mirror shattered. "Oh, you hate mirrors. I forgot." Gaara flipped the mirror over, where he could still see the reflection in the back of it. "Ah.. can't break this one." Suddenly, Gaara heard something and paused the game.

"Maybe time had nothing to do with it. Maybe it was inevitable. Possible homicidal replication on a sociopathic level." Lee continued. Sasuke began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Temari asked. Sasuke turned back around and stared at her hard. "Sai and his friends were playing that video game the night they died. Now Shika. What are the chances of all of them being murdered right after playing that game?" He turned back around and ran inside. Temari, Naruto, and Lee followed Sasuke down the steps. "Come on, honey. You gotta relax." Temari was telling him. "It's just bad timing." Naruto said. "Lee said maybe timing has nothing to do with it." Sasuke said, continuing to run. Lee blinked. "Did I say that? Sasuke, you know I have a penchant for big theories. Don't listen to me." They all began to run back to the cafe where Gaara was playing the game.

Sasuke burst through the door. "Gaara! Gaara! Oh, my God!" Gaara's head was down and he wasn't saying anything. Then, all of a sudden, he sat up, holding a bong. "What are you doing, man?" Gaara took a long inhale. "I'm pulling this bitch. What's it look like?" When he had finished that sentence, he exhaled a mouthful of smoke. "What are you doin'?" he asked. Sasuke sighed. "What if Sai and Shika..." "Was more than a coincedence?" Gaara finished. "They both played the game and then they died, so... obviously the game killed them, right?" Sasuke leaned against the doorframe. "Are you serious, man? Listen to yourself." Gaara continued. Temari glared. "Gaara." He ignored her. "I was about to bite it anyway. Hey, Lee check this mirror I found. I flipped it. The back works like a mirror, but it won't break like the others. I think it's made out of polished silver or something. I dunno. You guys don't have one." Gaara got up, and Lee sat down to examine what Gaara had discovered.Gaara walked over to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder. "You've been through a lot and I love you, but you're freaking everybody out now." Sasuke nodded. "I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, Lee was busy typing away on his laptop. Gaara was on the side of the street, fixing up his ride. Temari was cleaning up a bit in the cafe. Sasuke was back at his place, shaving. Suddenly, Lee's keyboard started to ooze blood. Temari saw a reflection of a dead girl in the cafe's mirror. Gaara heard something and turned just in time to move out of the way of an oncoming truck. Lee wiped his face, leaving blood all over himself. He looked at his hands, covered in blood, and yelled. Sasuke watched as his reflection's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his mirror shattered. He gasped and blinked to see the mirror was still in one piece. Temari looked around and saw nothing. Gaara caught his breath. Lee looked back at his hands, which were now clean, and typed in 'perceptive reality' on Google.

Sasuke went into his office to do a bit of research on his computer. He typed in 'Sai'. The police report of Sai's death popped up. "No distinguishing marks." Sasuke read to himself. He examined all of the photographs and read the entire report, finding everything fit into place with Sai's real death and his death in teh game. The second story banister was broken, he had suffered a broken neck. It was all the same. Next, he looked up 'Shikamaru Nara'. The report said he was stabbed with 14-inch adjoined twin blades. Sasuke looked up the weapon, realizing that it was the exact same thing that had killed Shika in the game. Sasuke continued to work through all hours of the night.

As he turned off his computer, a dead girl slowly made her way out of sight down the hall. Sasuke got up and walked out of his office with his papers in hand. He stopped when he heard a rumbling noise. He ignored it and walked back into the main hall. In there, he heard noises coming from Shika's old office. "Hello?" he asked the darkness. No reply. "Anyone there?" Still nothing. As he was facing the office, a shadow passed through the window behind him. He turned and saw nothing. He shook his head and started toward Shika's office.

As Sasuke drew nearer to his boss's office, he heard the rumbling again, much louder this time. He took the yellow police tape out of the doorway and walked inside. He listened closely, and guessed the noise was coming from under the desk. He got on his hands and knees and reached his hand out slowly. He grabbed a cell phone that was under the desk. He wondered how long it had been there. He opened it and answered, "Hello?" There was no answer on the phone. He shut it and turned around, to see a reflection behind him in the mirror. "Jesus Christ!" He whipped around to see Loretta, Shika's assistant. "What are you doing here, Sasuke? You shouldn't be in the office." Sasuke nodded to her and walked over to examine a broken mirror.

"I'm collecting somethings for Shika's family. The funeral's tomorrow." Sasuke snapped out of his trance and straightened. "I'm sorry, Loretta, I gotta go." He walked past her, and out of the building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eh, I didn't really like this chapter. Twas hard to write. Ah well! Please review!**


End file.
